New Achievement Unlocked
by kuri.bordelon
Summary: A tragic event happens in Geoff's life and Gavin doesn't know how to help his Boss. Gavin asks his friends and co-workers to help him find a way to break Geoff free of his depression. If you don't like guy/guy please don't read. Gavin/ Michael, Geoff/ Gavin, Geoff/ Ray


**~This is my first fanfic ever so I hope all of you enjoy it! Please give me fee back and what you think I should do to improve my stories! Thanks~**

Though the halls of the Roster Teeth building you can hear echoes of loud obnoxious laughter in the Achievement Hunter section of the building where 4 men enjoy their day at work playing video games and uploading them on a video website almost every day of the week. As the boss of the group stood up, recording who won the Tower of Pimps for the week, Ray got up and leaped over to Jack's desk, swiping the miniature tower replica,

"Finally! It's been so long my love~!"

Ray exclaimed almost rubbing it in Michael's face. Michael scoffed rolling his eyes, crossing his arms. Gavin wrapped his arms around his best friend,

"Oh, common Michael~! You're just mad because a creeper blew you up at the last second and you lost all your shit!"

Gavin loved to poke fun at Michael just to piss off the lad. Michael growled lowly and got up, pushing Gavin off of him and knocked over the small tower, in anger toward Ray. Michael always had a short temper and took it out on everyone, he hated to lose. Everyone chuckled as Ray muttered,

"Common Michael stop being a little prick, will ya?"

And with that Geoff stopped the video and sighed lightly,

"Give Michael a little room. He just might blow up like a creeper."

Everyone laughed except for Michael. Michael clenched his fists and said,

"Fuck off, Geoff!"

Michael ran out of the room in anger, and didn't even say anything to anyone else as he existed the building. Gavin ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Geoff looked at his watch, "Gavin let's get home, my wife was going to make a great dinner for us."

Gavin's eyes lit up, "Yes! I love her cooking!"

Geoff laughed, "I know, that's why she cooks and not me."

The boss looked at the happy Ray and smiled at the lad, patting his head, "Great job on the win today, Ray!"

Ray saluted, "Thanks Boss!"

Jack looked out of the window and saw that it was down pouring, "Careful on the road, Geoff."

Geoff waved at his co-worker, "Will do, Jack. Thanks. Have a good rest of the day."

Jack simply just nodded at Geoff as he watch the two leave the room.

As Geoff and Gavin drove off to Geoff's house Gavin felt like something was wrong and the expression of worry was written all over his face and Geoff noticed it. Geoff glanced over at Gavin and asked quietly,

"What is bothering you, Gavin?"

Gavin took out his cell phone and texted his best friend,

"I feel like something is wrong. I'm gonna text Michael."

Geoff breathed out, "Alright. Let me know if everything is okay."

A few long, unbearable minutes later, they reached Geoff's house, Geoff raised an eyebrow, "Strange... The lights are out. Maybe she went last minute shopping. She's so forgetful sometimes."

Geoff laughed quietly then he turned to Gavin, seeing his phone light up. Gavin quickly opened it and read the text. There was a sigh of relief,

"Michael is fine. See?" Gavin put the phone to Geoff's face.

_"What? I'm fine you ninny! I'm taking out my anger on MW3. FUCK! THE STUPID FUCKING POWER JUST WENT OUT! FUUUUCKKKKKK!"_

Geoff laughed as he got out of the car and ran to the door of the house to unlock it. The dark haired man flicked on the lights and took off his wet shoes at the door with Gavin following in behind him. Gavin slammed into Geoff, "Ah! Sorry Geoff." Geoff turned around and just chuckled, "It's okay." Geoff put his keys on the counter and looked around,

"Where could she..." Just then Geoff's phone rang, "That must be her. Hello?"

Gavin watched Geoff's expression change from a smile to a confused daze.

"Yes, This is him..." Geoff's eyes moved around the room and then his facial expression turned into complete horror and fear.

Geoff's words were shaky and stuttered, "A-are you s-sure? O-okay... T-thank you..."

Gavin's feeling from earlier was right but he didn't want to know, he dared to ask,

"G-Geoff... What's wrong?"

Geoff hung up his cell phone and it slipped from his hand, dropping to the floor. As did the solider. Gavin rushed to Geoff's side,

"Geoff! What happened?!"

Geoff bit his lip as he tried to cover his emotions. As he covered his face with his hands,

Gavin put his hand on Geoff's shoulder, "What's going on?"

After a couple of seconds, Geoff broke out in sobs. Gavin knew what happened at this point and his heart dropped. Gavin didn't know what to do at this point but to just comfort his boss and hold the older guy.

**~This is only the first chapter so get excited for more! Next chapter! ****_"No Achievement Could Heal This Hurt"~_**


End file.
